24
by Avenue Q
Summary: Jack Bauer is back, and thrust into another dangerous 24 hours, where nothing is certain and no can be trusted. set before season 3


I do not own 24 or any of its characters. The characters that are not familiar are owned by me. This Day takes Place before Season 3 ever occurred.

24

Events occur in Real time.

5:00a.m.

A car pulls up into a secluded area. National TV reporter Heather Lang approaches and enters the gazebo. She looks around for signs of other people, nothing. She scrounges threw her purse and pulls out her cell phone. She dials a number, and waits for the person on the other line to answer. Ringing, ringing. A voice on the other end answers the phone: "hello" answers the person on the line.

"This is Heather, I was told to meet you here, I have information you might want to take a look at, how far away are you?"

There is a smirk on the other end of the line. The person on the other end of the phone hangs up. She looks at her phone and sees that it has been hung up. She looks down and begins to redial again. A twig breaks as she looks up to see a man standing in front of her. She looks down towards her abdomen and sees a gun pointed to it. The man fired four shots into her abdomen. She falls on the ground, dead. The figure walks to her car and removes the briefcase, opens it, and sees the files, takes them, destroys the car, drives off and makes a phone call. The phone rings. The man on the other end of the phone is the same person that Heather had previously spoken to. "Status" remarked the man. "It's done." The field operative responded, as he hung up the phone, walked into the woods,

Got on his motorcycle and drove back towards the city.

5:10 a.m.

The phone rings at the Bauer house. Kim, now a low level analyst for CTU, and Jack, has been asked to come in right away. Not knowing what was happening they get dressed and get ready to go into the office.

5:15 a.m.

CTU head quarters, Tony Almeda was preparing for the morning briefing. The Phone rang from a lower level. "Almeda" Tony responded. "You have an urgent call from L.A.P.D." Carrie responded. "Ok, thanks Carrie" Tony said, obviously annoyed by this unconvinced.

Tony answered the call from the L.AP.D. Unaware that this would be one of his most important calls if the day.

5:19

Tony hung up the phone with the chief of police and headed into the briefing room.

Jack Bauer, Michelle Dessler, Natalie Cole, Carrie Turner, and Sarah Ventura. Tony informed the group that, As of 9:19 a reporter that works in the white house was murdered last night, and another reporter was murdered less that twenty minutes ago. "How come the body was found so quickly?" Sarah asked. Tony responded saying, "L.A.P.D. believes the killer called the body in. Both reporters worked in the White House close to President Palmer; we need to discover a connection between them. Dismissed"

5:25

Jenny Dodge entered the President's office reporting that someone is here to see him. President Palmer asks whom, but Jenny will not say. Palmer, sensing something tells Jenny to let them in. She acknowledged him, left the office and opened the door for Palmers guest. Lynn Kresgy stepped in to President Palmer's office. "Good morning Mr. President, Reporting for work"

President Palmer obviously glad to see Lynn, embraces her and ask Lynn how she is doing, Since her tragic fall. She tells him she's good and wishes to return to work.

5: 31

Jack Bauer walked over Kim Bauer's work desk, he told her to run everything they had on this reporter Heather Lang.

Carrie walked up to Michelle's desk, wanting permission to access restricted files, Michelle asked what for, Carrie gets agitated, and asks if she can have them or not. Michelle refuses to give her access unless she knows what Carrie is trying to access. Carrie gets frustrated, walks away and goes up to Tony Almeda's desk.

5:39

Nicole Keller sits at her desk by the president's office, awaiting her instructions. The phone rings, and Nicole answers it. The voice on the other end of the phone is masked. Nicole asks what she can do for him, but he does not answer, she tells him to hold, and calls Lynn. Lynn answers the phone and asks whom she is speaking too. The voice asks for the President. Lynn "I'm sorry the president is unable to take calls at the moment, can I take a memo for you." Lynn responded. The voice answered, "Well, Lynn, today is going to be a very long day for you and your president, talk to you soon." The person on the other end of the line hung up.

5:50

Lynn walked into the president's office and relayed the message.

5:53

Jack walked up to Tony Almeda's office, informing him, that he just received a call from Lynn Kresgy, the president's aide. Jack informed Tony that a threat against the president is likely, and imminent in the next 24 hours.

5:59:57

5:59:58

5:59:59

6:00:00


End file.
